


Stageplay

by Sondra



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondra/pseuds/Sondra





	Stageplay

  Opening line:  "What happened to the others?"  
  Instant query bursting with selfless anguish.  
  Not what most would expect from someone  
  Hearing the tale of his torture recounted,  
  But a brightly flickering fragment  
  Of the man Bran Foster remembered.

  "Open the door!"  Triumphant in surrender.  
  Passionate order evoking compliance from a will of steel.  
  No one giving up has a right to sound that strong,  
  Or say he'll "try to do better next time",  
  To assume there'll be a next time,  
  Then seize and shape one in a vacuum...

  "You can't separate living creatures, Avon.  
  Being alive involves them together."  
  Lesson in how not to be bested by the void:  
  Family and friends murdered, memory manipulated--  
  But when bitterness beckons,  
  You banish it with links of cosmic love.

  "You don't matter enough to kill, Travis."  
  Revenge--yet another temptation--forsworn.  
  Only freedom for the living shall be tribute to the dead.  
  No way not to destroy in the process.  
  No way not to slaughter precious innocents--  
  But at least no stooping to vendetta.

  "All right--I'll talk.  I'll talk to you."  
  Even under torture all your focus bent towards Jenna:  
  Consoling, encouraging, instructing...  
  Now the tables deftly turned in a moment of feigned weakness  
  Now prisoner-turned-interrogator  
  Will make a convert of the Kommissar's lackey...

  "I'm not ready to surrender anything."  
  Flaming realization at the edge of a molten pit:  
  Guilt a luxury Gan's memory cannot support;  
  Winning is the only justification for fighting  
  As fighting is the only path to winning.  
  The Federation's heart must be ripped out.

  "That much power would corrupt anyone."  
  Hard enough to believe of a man like you,  
  Your voicing of it makes that belief impossible.  
  An error in judgment--this single-minded goal?  
  Perhaps--but endowed with such purity of heart  
  As to dazzle the starry heavens.

  "For what it is worth, I have always trusted you."  
  Words uttered aloud to Avon  
  And spoken in silence to the Universe:  
  A promise made long ago to keep faith  
  With the glowing core of goodness  
  Underlying a treacherous world...

           Till:

  Never suspecting the curtain's about to fall,  
  Never imagining by whose hand the coup-de-grace,  
  Anticipating only joyful reunion,  
  Dismissing the fears of a friend with a laugh,  
  Closing line:  "Relax, Deva.  No one's indispensable."  
   **Oh, Blake, how wrong you were!**


End file.
